


How Much Is Too Much?

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain realizes cake making is harder than it looks.Prompt: Sugar
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Kudos: 7





	How Much Is Too Much?

Was that enough sugar?

Sylvain stared at the mixing bowl and then the recipe for buttercream. It looked right but as someone who did not like sweet things, it looked like way too much. Two cups of sugar? Why did anything need so much sugar!? Could he take some out? No, it was already in the bowl. Guess he just needed to go keep going?

He slowly began mixing the ingredients together, the chocolate cake cooling on the rack. Honestly he should be good at baking! It required precise measurements and following a recipe, it was more science than regular cooking! And yet every single ingredient he put in gave Sylvain second thoughts, especially the sugar. He knew cakes were supposed to be sweet but this was _a lot_ of sugar!

He knew Bernie adjusted the recipe when she made desserts for him but by how much? “I’m never going to doubt her cake making skills ever again,” he murmured as he finished mixing the buttercream. Now came the hard part, pipping it onto the cake. Sure he had seen enough video tutorials and watched cake competitions with Bernie but it was definitely harder in practice and he felt like a lot of the buttercream got on the counter top rather than the cake.

“Okay, really, how does Bernie do this!?” He stared at the mess of a cake, uneven buttercream, parts of the chocolate cake peeking out. It was nothing like the cakes Bernie made. Ugh, why was he so bad at this? He checked his bowl and saw he was out of buttercream.

Should he make more? Although if he made more it would be way too much and he didn’t trust himself to be able to alter the recipe without screwing up the ratio.

He heard the lock click and the front door open. “I’m home,” called Bernie.

Crap, crap, crap. Sylvain stared at the mess in the kitchen. What was he supposed to do now!?

“Sylvain?”

“I’m here. Don’t come in the kitchen! Or breathe close to it, or come close to it, pretend the kitchen isn’t there!”

She squeaked in surprise and Sylvain winced. The tone of his voice had been way too harsh. “Sorry, but I’m working on something in here, it’s a surprise.”

“I…see.”

He heard her shuffle around the apartment and then heard the door of her room shut. He sighed and looked back at his cake disaster. How was he going to save it now? More buttercream could solve it right?

After another half an hour of making more buttercream and trying to slather it on the cake, he realized it just looked worse than before.

“Sylvain?”

Sylvain jumped, the spatula in hand as he whirled around to see Bernie in the doorway of the kitchen. “What, I said don’t come in!”

“Sorry but I wanted to get some water. I did call out a few times but you didn’t answer…” She trailed off, obviously noticing the cake and then the mess in the kitchen. “

“It, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to make you a cake,” he mumbled.

“Huh?” She looked at him wide-eyed. “You did?”

“Yeah, a cake for our anniversary but…” He gestured to the sad excuse of a cake. “It didn’t turn out well. Obviously.”

“I see that,” she said slowly. She walked over and looked at the sad excuse of a cake and then scooped some buttercream on her finger and popped it in her mouth. She pulled her finger back and looked to Sylvain. “It’s a bit…sweet. And you didn’t sift it before putting the sugar in did you?”

“You had to do that?” He looked at her blankly.

“But I can tell you put your heart into it!” She smiled, grabbed a knife and cut out a slice of cake. Or a mush of a cake, it wasn’t really a piece. “Oh, the cake part is good! It’s nice and moist. Did you do this from scratch?”

“Yeah, I tried to at least. Really Bernie, you don’t have to eat it if it’s horrible.”

“No, I will,” she said quickly, as she continued to eat the slice. “You took the time to make it and you always eat my food experiments.”

“Well you know what you are doing and it always turns out good,” he murmured.

“Well I started off making horrible cakes too, my mom could tell you that! I’m sure your next one will be even better.” She peeked into the fridge. “In fact, do you want to try making one together? I think we have enough to make a simple pound cake. And we can reduce the sweetness so you can have it too.”

“Okay, if you want to.” He couldn’t help but smile as Bernie took over the kitchen with her cool effectiveness and he followed her lead. The pound cake was pretty simple and he took mental notes for the future. He might have failed this time but next time he would make a cake Bernie was sure to enjoy!


End file.
